


a long time ago we used to be friends

by nevernevergirl



Category: Runaways (Comics), Runaways (TV 2017)
Genre: F/M, Missing Scene, Pre-Canon, Pre-Relationship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-14
Updated: 2019-08-14
Packaged: 2020-08-23 17:24:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 496
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20246548
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nevernevergirl/pseuds/nevernevergirl
Summary: While being dragged along on an errand with her mother, Gert ends up stuck alone in a conference room with Chase. Who decidedly sucks, so it's not ideal.(Except maybe it's not actually that bad.)pre-canon missing scene.





	a long time ago we used to be friends

**Author's Note:**

> this doesn't technically fit the prompt for Gertchase appreciation week, because i blanked on ideas, and also, this is annoyingly short, but here i am, appreciating Gertchase? 
> 
> takes place about a year after amy's death/a year before season 1.

Gert really, really needs to get her license. She’ll be 15 in a week, so she has more than a year to suffer through her mother’s every whim—like right now, when she wants to be home, napping/avoiding her English essay post-therapy session, but Stacey’s decided they she needs to stop by Pride’s philanthropy headquarters for something-or-other about tax forms.

(“You’re in the upper tax bracket for a reason, Mom,” she had tried. “It’s not like we need the tax break. And it’s stupid to reward the rich for exhibiting baseline morality, and—”

“It’ll take five minutes, Gert,” Stacey rolled her eyes. “You can wait in the car, if you want.”)

Gert did not wait in the car, because the car was hot, and Mom wouldn’t leave the engine running. Which was, like, environmentally better, but still. So she’s stuck waiting in the stupid conference room with the stupid posters of her stupid parents and their stupid friends and stupid Chase Stein.

She’s not sure why he’s here. She knows his mom’s here a lot more than either of her parents are, since she doesn’t work. She just didn’t think he got dragged along, too. Not that she normally thinks about Chase Stein. It’s just that he’s here, ostensibly doing Calc homework, but actually glancing up every, like, five seconds to look at her. 

God, he’s annoying. 

“Can you quit?” she snaps.

“Quit what?”

“Staring at me. It’s weird.”

He rolled his eyes. “I’m not staring at you.”

“Were too.”

“Was not.”

“Were t—”

“You changed your hair.”

She stares at him, raising an eyebrow. She’d cut about a foot off of her hair and dyed it last week, in her bathroom. Except she’d sort of forgotten she’d have to bleach her hair first, so it came out weird, and she’d had to beg her mom to take her to the salon to fix, but it worked out in the end. She likes it, a lot, so Chase Stein can go fuck himself, honestly.

“Obviously,” she snaps. “Overcompensate all you want, but making fun of my hair won’t make your dick any bigger.”

“I wasn’t making fun of your hair,” he says, frowning and crossing his arms over his chest.

She frowns a little. “Yes, you were.”

“No, I wasn’t.”

“You were going to, same thing.”

“No I wasn’t,” he grumbles, rolling his eyes. “I was just thinking about how you said you were going to do that, last year.”

Gert wrinkles her nose. “What?”

“At your birthday party last year. Nico gave you that scarf, and you said you were going to dye your hair the same color,” he says, shrugging. “It looks nice.”

Gert stares. It’s weird that he remembers that. She barely remembers that. 

“Oh.”

He shrugs a little. “That’s all I was thinking.”

“Well. Thanks,” she mumbles. “Um. Sorry I said you have a small dick.” 

“Thanks,” he says. “I don’t.”

She rolls her eyes and throws a pen at him.


End file.
